Today's hearing aids generally increase the volume on everything in proximity to the user. As a result, crowded areas or areas having a number of different sounds tend to be extremely unpleasant for the wearer. Further, current hearing aids often generate feedback when other people speak near the wearer's ear. These types of issues often result in the wearer resorting to lip reading or alternative sub-optimal techniques.